The Fire in Their Eyes
by the-curse-of-angelica
Summary: After a mission Sasuke and Sakura watch the rain fall and talk about new beginnings. Well, she does most of the talking but thats okay. a flashback to Pre-Sasuke retrieval arc.


She was the same as all the others: far too shallow and egocentric to be anything but a hindrance to him. At least that's what he had believed for the longest time. And then there was that rainy afternoon where they had sat together under a tree waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to return from handing in their mission report. Little did they realize it was to be the original team seven's second to last mission together. And so there they sat in silence which was surprising to Sasuke. Usually when they were alone together Sakura would try to flirt with him, but no, she was staring out at the rain with a peaceful expression on her face.

Then she turned towards him with the small smile of someone who had just come to a realization on her face. " You know, I've always loved the rain," she said.

Sasuke blinked, startled. Why was she saying this to him? Maybe someone had given her false information that he liked the rain too and she was trying to pretend they had something in common. He supposed he might seem like that type of person to others, but she was obviously more of a sun person. Everything about her spelled cheerful and bright like a true citizen of the land of Fire. _Wait, why am I overthinking something this stupid? She just made a statement._ But still, he was curious.

"Why do you like the rain?" he mumbled, trying his best to sound like he didn't care.

"Well, I guess because it's so clean and pure, like snow, but it's much better than snow because whereas snow kills things, the rain makes all things new and alive. It seems like every time it rains is a new beginning whether for the earth or for us."

"I don't believe that for a second." He had always hated the rain. It signified doom, loss, and failure. Nothing good ever came with the rain. It rained that day, almost five years ago now, when he woke up to realize that everything he had ever wanted had been taken away from him the night before. Sasuke remembered standing in the middle of the Uchiha compound letting it wash over him and consume him. The rain took on the form of his grief, the skies cried for him that day. "No, every time it rains the end has come."

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well, it rained at the third's funeral. That was a horrible end to a good life, or so many people seem to say."

"No, his death was the end, but it didn't rain then. It rained at his funeral, telling us to move on. It was a time of remembrance before we started anew. That's how it always is. After something bad happens, the rain comes to wash it away. If you think about it, it's just like crying."

He looked at her rather astonished. Maybe it did make sense that way.

"But you know what I like best," she continued, " when its rainy and sunny at the same time. Like right now."

"Why, because of the rainbow," he mumbled. _How girly._

"Well rainbows are really pretty but I guess I just like how beautiful it is when the rain and the sun coexist together."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of metaphor for our relationship," he said without realizing.

Sakura giggled mischievously, "Well you seem to want it to be so sure, but that wasn't really what I was getting at." He blushed. " Oh look, the rain stopped."

Sasuke looked up. The clouds were moving and the sun was coming out.

The idiot came running up the hill screaming, "Sakura-chaan, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei says he's going to treat us to ramen. Come on!"

"Go away Naruto! I finally get some alone time with my Sasuke-kun and you have to come and ruin it," Sakura yelled while whacking him over the head. Sasuke sighed and watched his moronic teammates. He wondered if maybe someday Sakura would give up trying to act this way and just be herself as she had been just a few minutes ago. Or maybe it was the rain that brought out the true brilliance in her. Either way, why did it matter to him, he wouldn't be here. He got up off the ground and went to join them. Maybe the rain wasn't so bad.

* * *

Now it was almost four years later. Everything had changed. He stood outside Madara's cave watching the rain come down with new old eyes. His brother's eyes. He wondered what she would think if she saw him now.

She had changed so much, going as far as attempting to murder him if it could help Konoha. She was so different. Stronger and wiser in some areas, yet broken somehow, weary as if she had seen to much of the world and didn't like it. If she could hear his thoughts the new Sakura would probably say something like, _Everybody changes Sasuke. You're not the only one who knows grief so why can't you let go._

He wondered what his purpose in the world was now and if there was really any hope left for him. He felt the rain wash over his face wondering if it could take away his anger with the blood. Maybe it was true. The rain really did signify new beginnings. It rained after his fight with Naruto at the valley of the end. That day he began again as a loner with no friends. It rained after Itachi's death when he started out to find a new goal.

Now what did the rain mean? Was this the beginning of the end. He wished he could understand what drove everyone else. Why didn't he have it anymore. That strange hope that made them view the rain as something good. That hope that gave them the strength in their souls and the fire in their eyes.

_Maybe someday I can have it too. But not now…_


End file.
